


Black Temple Moments

by Foxyetta



Series: Reincarnation [2]
Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Add tags as this continues, Child Diluc, Diluc is now Illidan's son, Diluc reincarnation, Just starting with some cute ones, Title Subject to Change, change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxyetta/pseuds/Foxyetta
Summary: Diluc's moments in the Black Temple with the rest of the party.
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Series: Reincarnation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. When Diluc Meets Al'ar

**Author's Note:**

> These are just moments during their time in the Black Temple. Some oneshots are short while some are also longer. I'm just posting as I finish them. They WILL be in order and the ending will be the end of the 2.1 patch of WoW: Burning Crusade. I may add some more after that, but that is the ending I'm going to do for now in this compilation.

The party is taking a break as they walk across Shadowmoon Valley. Diluc sits on a long rock and Kael’thas sits next to him. Diluc lies his head on Kael’thas’ lap and relaxes. The Blood Elf prince places his hand on Diluc’s head and brushes his hair with his fingers. Kael’thas is getting used to having the child around and he has been happier for it. 

The people around this young boy seem happier as well. Diluc brings so much morale for them that they can still go on with this journey. Even Lord Illidan is starting to get along with the child. Diluc himself seems to be attached to Kael’thas the most. The Blood Elf prince gives him so much warmth. Kael’thas looks down at the child and smiles.

The phoenix, Al’ar, is filled with happiness inside of Kael’thas’ magic. That is when the prince got an idea.

“I have someone I would like you to meet” Kael’thas smiles. Diluc sits up in response to this and looks at the prince curiously. Kael’thas summons a small form of Al’ar and the phoenix chirps. The young boy looks at the phoenix in awe as Kael’thas smiles. Al’ar flies to Diluc and chirps in greeting. 

“Hello fellow phoenix. My name is Al’ar and I am the phoenix of House Sunstrider” Al’ar greets in the young child’s mind. Diluc’s eyes widen as he hears this voice within his mind. Kael’thas can also hear this from his connection with Al’ar and he looks at the phoenix in confusion.

“Fellow phoenix?” Kael’thas queries. Al’ar looks at the prince and chirps.

“This child’s soul is that of a phoenix. He has a power that I have never seen before” Al’ar explains. Kael’thas’ eyes widen and he looks at Diluc. Diluc is confused about this conversation, but he knows they are talking about him. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Diluc asks, afraid he is in trouble. Kael’thas glances at Diluc and gives him a reassuring smile.

“No you are not in trouble. It is just you are such a curious child young one” Kael’thas smiles. Diluc tilts his head in confusion and Al’ar decides to fly to the child’s lap to sit on it.

“Yes otherworldly soul. You are quite curious indeed. I have not seen a soul such as yours since the War of the Ancients. He was a dragon from another planet” Al’ar explains. Diluc smiles and pets Al’ar’s feathers with his tiny fingers. Al’ar chirps in happiness at being pet and Kael’thas smiles at the interaction.

“You are an interesting human indeed Diluc” Kael’thas examines with a smile. And a human he likes in fact. 


	2. Illidan’s Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan is curious about the child accompanying him. The boy is not drinking his juice as well

Illidan is very curious about the child, Diluc. He has a strange aura he has never seen before. His aura is like that of a fire trying to break out. A power may be trying to come into fruition within the boy. Illidan is curious what this pure power is. 

He glances at the child as they travel to the Black Temple to battle Magtheridon. He sees the boy is already very close to the Blood Elf prince. The phoenix, Al’ar usually flies to keep the boy company as the party stops and scouts the area for a place to set up camp. 

Lady Vashj has also warmed up to the boy. She tells him stories of before the war 10,000 years ago. Of how Queen Azshara ruled her kingdom and Vashj was an assistant for her. She was not always a Naga, but a Night Elf and that makes Diluc quite curious. He certainly is a curious child. 

Diluc seems to stay away from Akama however. Illidan thinks it is because he is a stranger to the boy. He has only been around the elves and Naga for some time now. Whenever Illidan even asks about humans like the boy, he responds differently. Other humans are scary is what Diluc thinks. So he feels he is not safe with his own kind. Illidan sometimes feels the same when he thinks about it.

Illidan’s fellow Night Elves imprisoned him with no way to escape after all. In fact, his own brother declared it to be so. His past love interest Tyrande agreed with him and Illidan was then cast out. He was then released by Tyrande because the Legion had become a threat again. However, when he helped them, he was cast out once again, banished. 

Illidan looks at the boy again as the party is eating dinner. The hunters were able to kill Felboar and they cooked the meat. Luckily the child does not seem to be too picky on what food he eats. However, he is rather picky on what he drinks. Water is just fine, but there are juices he does not want to drink. Especially the juices that Kael’thas is able to give him from his homeland. But one thing is in common. Many juices that Diluc has been given are similar in texture and taste to wine. Illidan knows by what Kael’thas has told him, Blood Elves do love their wine. 

So, Blood Elves made it so that non-alcoholic juices should have the taste and texture of wine. Diluc must not like either of those in his drinks. Illidan is trying to figure out what to do about this problem. He does not know the boy as much as both Kael’thas and Vashj does, but he still feels he needs to appease the child somehow. 

One day, Illidan decides to approach the boy as he is not drinking the juice given to him again. Diluc looks at the demon hunter with a pout as he kneels to the child.

“What kind of juice do you actually like?” Illidan asks. Diluc blushes a little in embarrassment as Illidan asks this. It seems no one asks much about this boy’s interests or favorites. Diluc looks at Illidan shyly.

“Grape juice” Diluc answers, nervously. Illidan smiles and nods at the boy.

“Then I shall try to get you some. I can probably conjure some with the right spell” Illidan smiles. Diluc’s eyes widen in delight and Illidan lets out a little laugh.

It has been a few days since Illidan inquired Diluc about his favorite juice. He has finally been able to conjure grape juice after trying to remember to do so. It has been a very long time since he conjured food and drink that someone wants. Not since his brother actually. 

The party is taking a break from the journey to the Black Temple and they are all trying to relax. Diluc is sitting with Kael’thas again and the child’s head is napping on the prince’s lap. Illidan walks over with the juice and places his hand on Diluc’s head. Diluc opens his eyes and sees Illidan above him. The child sits up rubbing his eyes and looks curiously at the demon hunter. Kael’thas is also curious on why Illidan came to them. 

“Here Diluc. I have your grape juice” Illidan smiles as he hands Diluc the bottle. Diluc’s eyes widen and he opens the bottle right away. The child takes a drink and then smiles in delight. Diluc laughs in excitement and to Illidan’s surprise, the child stands up and hugs the demon hunter. Illidan is still quite shocked when Diluc lets go of him.

“Thank you Lord Illidan” Diluc smiles as he bows politely. Illidan smiles and pats Diluc’s head. 

You’re welcome young one” says Illidan. Diluc runs off with his grape juice to Vashj and Kael’thas looks at Illidan in shock.

“Master Illidan, how did you appease the boy?” Kael’thas asks. Illidan looks at Kael’thas and smiles in pride.

“I gave him his favorite drink” Illidan answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well post something before the year ends.
> 
> I just made the whole Blood Elf wine juice up. Even in a quest line, there was a party going on and they wanted lots of wine.


	3. Vashj’s Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vashj explains to Diluc what happened 10,000 years ago.

The party found a place where they can set up camp for the night. It is in a hidden part of Shadowmoon Valley that the Legion will not find, especially with the magic field in place. Vashj ventures within the range of the field to find a spot to bathe. Luckily there is a pond that is in range of the magic field and she knows there is a certain boy that needs a bath. 

Vashj returns to the campsite to acquire Diluc and returns to the pond with him. The child has gotten more dirt on him since his last bath. The Naga priestess is now washing Diluc’s hair as the child sits on the rock beneath the pond. The child does not seem to play in baths as other children would. He just sits silently looking at his surroundings.

Vashj begins to rinse Diluc’s hair by conjuring water with her magic. That is when Diluc decides to break the silence.

“What happened to Lord Illidan?” Diluc asks, curiously. Vashj’s eyes widen as the child asks this question.

“Why are you asking me child?” Vashj inquired. Vashj is confused on why Diluc would not ask Illidan this. Diluc blushes in child-like embarrassment and Vashj figures out why he won’t ask Illidan. 

“Is it because he won’t tell you?” Vashj observes. Diluc pouts as Vashj finishes rinsing his hair.

“He always looks so sad, then he tells me it is something a child should not know” Diluc pouts as he washes his arms. He then splashes water into his face and washes the dirt off. Vashj gives the boy a sad smile and Diluc is afraid she won’t answer as well. However, Vashj surprises him.

“His brother condemned him after a war 10,000 years ago” Vashj begins. Diluc listens as Vashj tells him the story of the War of the Ancients. The battles that occured because Queen Azshara summoned the Legion. How the dragons helped the Night Elves fight said Legion. She tells the child how much Illidan has sacrificed for his people and how his fellow Night Elves punished him for his actions. There was one dragon who tried to convince Malfurion to not seal Illidan away, but he failed.

Diluc hears all of the tale, even when his bath is over. They walk together back to the campsite as the story continues. The boy begins to understand why Illidan does not want to tell him about himself. If everyone condemned him for trying to help people, he wouldn’t want to tell anyone about it either. Vashj smiles as she finishes the story with them sitting in Diluc’s tent. 

“No matter the sacrifice, Lord Illidan will make sure Azeroth is safe from the Legion, even if we have to fight in this world as well. We will also keep you safe, for you are very important to us” Vashj smiles. Vashj places her hand on Diluc’s head and the boy looks at her curiously.

“You also have a very special soul. A power none of us have. And when you get that power, we will help you control it and use it as your own” Vashj smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have a feeling Illidan would be hesitant to talk about himself. Vashj would probably be the one to help people understand what others and herself have been through.


	4. Diluc is curious about Akama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diluc is not sure if he can trust Akama.

Diluc does not know what to think about Akama. He first met him when Illidan, Kael’thas, and Vashj came back with him after a scouting mission. The young boy looked curiously at Akama and his people when they arrived back to camp. However, there is this odd feeling Diluc senses about Akama. Almost like he can’t trust him. 

Diluc perseveres anyway to try to learn more about the Broken Draenei. One day, after the battle with Magtheridon to reclaim the Black Temple, Diluc decides he wants to find Akama. The Black Temple is their new base and everyone is getting ready for the invasion to Northerend. He finds him in one of the halls and approaches him. Akama sees this and kneels down to the child’s height. Akama smiles softly at Diluc.

“What is it young one? Do you have a question?” Akama smiles. Diluc gasps as Akama sees his intent like he’s reading his mind. Akama laughs as he sees this and offers his hand as he stands to the child. “You may ask all the questions you wish, but let’s find someplace to sit first” Akama smiles once more. Diluc takes Akama’s hand and they head to a sitting room. 

Diluc asks many questions to Akama and he answers each one. There is one more question the young boy wants to ask.

“Why are you helping us?” Diluc asks. He may be only six years old, but he wants to make sure he can trust Akama. Akama gives the young boy an expression like he can read the child’s mind. Diluc pouts and is getting tired of being so obvious.

“I want to return the light to this temple to the light it once was. I feel joining Lord Illidan is the step toward this goal of mine. Our people will feel united once more with the light” Akama answers. Diluc looks at Akama with soft eyes as he answers. His parents always told him the light is where their power comes from. With father’s light as a paladin, and mother’s light as a priest. They would heal and protect others, including their son. Diluc can’t help but start to cry as he thinks about them. He tries to wipe the tears off his face, but they just keep dropping. Akama puts his arm around the child to comfort him.

“You have lost much as well, haven’t you child?” Akama whispers. Diluc continues to cry, but there is one thing he is sure of. He can fully trust Akama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's going to bite him in the ass.  
> Really short, but the next one will be longer than this.


	5. The Prince’s Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diluc and Vashj are noticing something with Illidan and Kael'thas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where pairing stuff begins. If you do not like this, do not read. It is that simple.

Diluc has noticed something about Illidan and Kael’thas. When they are together, they give each other these looks when they talk to each other. Lady Vashj has also noticed this interaction. Especially when everyone is going over strategies for the upcoming Northrend invasion. 

Diluc walks around the trees that are grown on outdoor pathways within the temple with Kael’thas daily. While Diluc is climbing the trees and sitting on the branches as they stop their walks, Illidan visits and talks to Kael’thas. The first time this happened, Kael’thas expressed his appreciation for the trees and plants from Quel’thalas that have been planted.

“They are here to make you and your people feel more at home. It is also a reminder that your original homeland will be reclaimed and cleansed from the Scourge’s taint” Illidan admits. Kael’thas eyes widen, then he smiles.

“Thank you” Kael’thas whispers. Diluc watches from his seat on the limb of the tree behind them and starts to think. This is like how his parents looked at each other.

Diluc has one mission and he needs Vashj’s help to accomplish it. He finds her in her chambers and he explains his problem. 

“Yes, I have noticed their interactions as well. It seems Lord Illidan has found a new love” Vashj smiles. They both think on what to do with this information to try to let them get closer together. They were already perfect together in battle. They watch each other’s backs and synchronize their attacks for each other's needs. 

Diluc tries to think of something to do about this, but can’t think of anything. Vashj gives the boy a smile.

“We can only help support them by letting them bond at their own pace. But maybe we can keep an eye out for their wellbeing” Vashj smiles. Diluc nods and decides he will spend time with both of them and observe their interactions. 

Diluc wants to have a picnic by the trees on the roof. He tells Kael’thas this and the prince smiles at the boy.

“I think that is a splendid idea. We can make some sandwiches and I’ll ask Master Illidan to conjure grape juice for you” Kael’thas smiles. Diluc looks curiously at the Blood Elf prince.

“Can Lord Illidan come then?” Diluc asks. Kael’thas thinks for a moment while his face visibly blushes. Diluc will take that reaction as victory itself. 

“We can ask, but there are still many preparations we need to do for the trip to Northrend” Kael’thas explains. Diluc pouts and Kael’thas chuckles at this. “We will have the picnic soon, Diluc. I just need to make arrangements” Kael’thas smiles.

Two days later, Illidan, Kael’thas, and Diluc are on the roof with the trees that have been planted. The three of them have gotten used to the sky full of fel energy as well as the rest of their people. They sit near the trees and begin to eat the sandwiches prepared. Illidan conjures Diluc grape juice and the boy takes it gratefully. 

As they eat, Illidan and Kael’thas talk about strategies for when they get to Northrend to face Arthas’s army. Diluc understands Prince Arthas turned insane during his journey in Northrend. He came back to Lordaeron and killed his father and everyone in the city. Diluc’s parents were killed in one of the settlements near Dalaran and that is when Diluc escaped. 

Diluc soon climbs the tree behind them after he eats and he brings his leftover grape juice with him. The two elves watch to make sure the boy does not fall. When Diluc sits on a branch and takes a sip of his grape juice, the demon hunter and prince smile as he does this. 

“The boy seems to have gotten used to this place” Illidan observes.

“He has been through much. It’s nice the boy is seeing some form of normalcy again” Kael’thas smiles. Illidan looks at Kael’thas curiously.

“You have yet to tell me how you and Vashj met the child” Illidan queries. Kael’thas looks at Illidan and frowns.

“We were lucky to have found him” Kael’thas begins. The prince explains what happened during his days in Azeroth. Kael’thas and Vashj found Diluc running from an undead vanquisher and he was rescued. Garithos threw them all into the Dalaran prison and Vashj came to their aid. Diluc was luckily rescued as well, but with some bruises and small cuts. They escaped the prison and entered Outlands through a portal.

“That was when we started looking for you. I surmised the wardens captured you after they followed you through the portal you took” Kael’thas concludes.

“I am still grateful for that. I do not know what I would have done with more time in that prison” Illidan smiles. The demon hunter then frowns and looks at the prince with a serious look. “I will personally have Garithos hunted if we make it back to Azeroth” Illidan exclaims.

“Thank you. What he has done to my people and Diluc will not go unpunished” Kael’thas states. Illidan takes hold of one of Kael’thas’ hands and looks into his eyes.

“He will also pay for what he has done to you Kael’thas. As Arthas shall pay for his crimes against you and your people” Illidan admits. Kael’thas cheeks go as red as his armor as the demon hunter admits this. “You need to think about yourself more” Illidan sighs.

“So do you Master Illidan. I can count how many times you have neglected food and sleep” Kael’thas blushes. Kael’thas realizes Illidan is still holding his hand and blushes a little more. Illidan chuckles at this and the prince decides to hide his face into the demon hunter’s shoulder. 

“Shall we take care of each other then?” Illidan suggests. Kael’thas looks at Illidan and nods. Diluc takes this as a small victory.

It has been a week since the picnic and Vashj is patrolling through the temple. Plans are beginning to be set for the invasion to Northrend. Illidan, Kael’thas, and Vashj will go to Northrend with their forces and Akama will keep an eye on the temple and take care of Diluc. During Vashj’s patrol, she hears someone laughing joyfully. She decides to investigate since the voice sounds very familiar.

She turns to the command room of the temple and what she sees makes her smile. Kael’thas is trying to teach Illidan how to ballroom dance. Illidan is failing to get the steps right and Kael’thas is just smiling at him. Vashj decides this is a good respite from their planning for the two of them. Kael’thas chuckles as Illidan misses the steps and tries to encourage the demon hunter. 

What the prince did not expect is Illidan twirling him and catching him in a dip. Illidan smirks as Kael’thas’ cheeks blush red. That is when Vashj sees Illidan kiss the prince. The prince kisses the demon hunter back and Vashj leaves them to their privacy with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vashj goes to Diluc later that day to tell him what happened. Diluc just cheers like the little angel he is.


	6. Diluc, The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diluc receives a gift from his guardians.

The Black Temple is bustling with activity because it is almost time to set out to Northrend to face Arthas and the Scourge. Kael’thas is currently making sure his forces are ready for the journey when some thoughts start to cross his mind. He is worried about how Diluc will handle being in the temple with just Akama.

It is true the boy has started to get along with the Broken Draenei. However, Diluc is used to the prince’s warmth when the boy has nightmares. The child has even come for comfort when Illidan is in the room. They both comfort the boy as best they can, but they will both be in Northrend without him. 

He then remembers part of his own childhood in Quel’thalas. Rommath gifted him with a stuffed toy for when he had nightmares. From then on, he had less nightmares and visited his father’s room at night less. He is thinking of giving Diluc such a stuffed toy for whenever both him and Illidan are not in the temple. However, he does not know what form the stuffed toy should take. 

“How about a phoenix?” Illidan suggests. Kael’thas looks up from the command board as he is making sure their strategies are set in place. The prince thinks about what Illidan just said.

“Al’ar did say his presence is like that of a phoenix. I could try to conjure it, but I never was good with arcane magic” Kael’thas observes. Illidan smiles and looks confidently at Kael’thas.

“Which is why I’m best at conjuring spells” Illidan boasts. Kael’thas gives Illidan a deadpan look and the demon hunter chuckles at this. “I ask you and Vashj to give me a design. That design and color will be what I conjure for the boy” Illidan smiles. Kael’thas sighs happily at this. 

Vashj and Kael’thas meet in the Naga’s chambers to design the phoenix stuffed toy. Vashj has some paper and pencils with her as she draws the design. The design is a phoenix that has its wings out as if it is hugging a child that is holding it. That way, Diluc feels he is being comforted by the toy and sleeps soundly knowing he is not alone. 

“I think it is time for some colors” Vashj states as both her and Kael’thas look at the final design. Kael’thas nods and begins to think. After a few minutes, the prince suggests an idea. 

“Diluc seems to like Al’ar when he comes to Illidan and I for nightmares. The phoenix lays on his head as the boy falls back asleep. Then for the rest of the night, Diluc does not suffer nightmares” Kael’thas suggests. Vashj smiles at this idea.

“So the toy should have the same coloration as Al’ar?” Vashj asks. Kael’thas nods and he can feel Al’ar’s delight at the idea as well. 

It is the day before the start of their invasion to Northrend. Illidan had conjured the phoenix stuffed toy the day before and now the three guardians of the child are at the door to Diluc’s room. Kael’thas decides to knock on the door and enters when Diluc gives his consent to come in. The three of them see Diluc sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest and there are tears on his face.

The prince sees this and immediately goes to Diluc’s side. Illidan and Vashj follow him, concerned for the boy.

“What’s the matter Diluc?” Kael’thas asks, concerned. Diluc looks at the prince and sniffles.

“I turn seven today. Something bad is going to happen right?” Diluc asks. The three guardians are shocked at the statement the boy made. 

“Why would something bad happen on your birthday?” Vashj asks, concerned and confused. Diluc looks at Vashj with fearful eyes.

“I don’t know why. It just feels like every year on my birthday, I am afraid to face the day and something bad will happen” Diluc explains. Illidan sits on the bed with Diluc with the stuffed toy on the demon hunter’s lap. 

“I assure you, you are safe today. You are with the three of us and we bring you a gift” Illidan smiles. The demon hunter presents the stuffed phoenix to Diluc and the boy takes it. Diluc’s knees straighten as he holds the toy. He decides to hug it and discovers the wings hug him back. Al’ar appears and sits on Diluc’s head as the three guardians smile reassuringly to the boy. 

“Happy birthday little phoenix” Al’ar chirps. That is when a memory-like vision comes to Diluc. A man with amber eyes smiles at him as he finally lets himself cry. The man embraces him while still smiling and kisses the top of his head.

“Happy birthday my phoenix” the amber-eyed man smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amber-eyed man hmmmmm??


	7. Two Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diluc has a new family.

Illidan is resting in bed after the battle with Arthas. The invasion in Northrend did not succeed as planned, they failed. Arthas and his Scourge army defeated Illidan and his army. The undead prince was able to reach the Lich King’s crown and now he is king of all the Scourge. All the control of his Scourge is now his own.

Illidan shivers once more at the feeling of his grievous wound. The wound is cold to the touch and is freezing his body in turn. That is the effect the sword Frostmourne has when it strikes living flesh. Illidan is lucky he lives to see another day, but the effects from the wound are still unbearable.

His main caregiver in this situation is Kael’thas. The Blood Elf prince is able to keep Illidan warm when he is here. He also takes care of the demon hunter’s wound as he cleans and redresses it. Illidan can tell Kael’thas is worried about him and tries to assure him that the demon hunter will be alright. At times like this, Kael’thas sighs and kisses one of Illidan’s horns.

There is also Diluc to think about. The boy sobbed when he saw Illidan come back as injured as he was. Kael’thas at the time tried to reassure the child Illidan was going to be alright, even when he wasn’t sure himself. However, Diluc just continued to sob and ran off and Vashj slithered after him. Both Illidan and Kael’thas have not seen the child since. 

They are both worried for the boy they have been caring for a few months. It has not been a long time, but they still feel connected to Diluc. Kael’thas is sitting in bed with Illidan and the demon hunter is able to sit up against the wall. They are talking about their plans for when the Legion attacks the Black Temple. Since they failed their mission, Kil’Jaeden is not pleased and they will soon attack in retaliation. That is when Illidan and Kael’thas hear a sound coming from the door.

Diluc comes in shyly with tears on his face. The boy is holding something tightly to his chest and is walking to the bed. Kael’thas picks the child up and places him on the bed. It is now clear on what Diluc is holding against his chest. He is holding the stuffed phoenix they gifted him before the journey to Northrend. 

Suddenly, Diluc snuggles into Illidan’s arms, being careful of the wound. Both the demon hunter and prince are surprised by this as Illidan wraps an arm around the child. That is when Diluc looks at Illidan and says something that shocks them even more.

“Papa” Diluc states with conviction. Then the child looks at Kael’thas with conviction as well. “Daddy” Diluc states. Illidan and Kael’thas look at each other and the prince lets out a laugh. Diluc pouts at Kael’thas’ laughing and gets out of Illidan’s arms to go toward the prince. 

“Why are you laughing?” Diluc pouts, confused. Kael’thas smiles at the boy and picks him up to place him on his lap.

“Does that make Vashj your aunt?” Kael’thas smiles. Diluc nods in conviction and Kael’thas laughs again. Diluc pouts as he is put back on the bed and Kael’thas moves to Illidan’s side. Illidan smiles to Kael’thas then to Diluc.

“Come here son” Illidan smiles. Diluc smiles and snuggles in between them and they both place their arms around him. Diluc is glad he has a family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff before college starts again. Chapters might take longer to write soon because of college.


	8. Night Elves?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Blizzard ever explain why Night Elves can be demon hunters in the game? No? Well then here you go. Here is my interpretation of how Night Elves arrived to the Black Temple.

It has been several days since Illidan’s wounds have healed. Plans are being made on how to defend the Black Temple from Kil’Jaeden and his army. Illidan is trying to think of a safe place for Diluc and the Blood Elf children to hide when the attackers come. They are not old enough to learn how to handle a sword or bow after all. There is also a power waiting to be unleashed from the boy, but no one knows when it will come to Diluc. 

Illidan, Kael’thas, and Diluc are walking at the expanded garden on the outside halls. Many of the Blood Elves that are not soldiers are able to grow trees and other plants in places other than the roof of the temple. This makes it so there is now a whole terrace for the Blood Elves to inhabit. The guards patrolling and the gardners smile as they see Diluc walk by with Illidan and Kael’thas. 

As the three continue to walk, a guard approaches them. The guard salutes to them and begins an intriguing report.

“There are Night Elves approaching the temple. We suspect they are Wardens wanting to recapture you. What are your orders?” the guard reports. Diluc goes to the edge of the outside corridor and looks toward the entrance. 

“If they are truly the Wardens from Hellfire Peninsula, we will have to counterattack” Kael’thas muses. Illidan nods and begins to give an order to the guard to attack the possible Wardens.

“Papa, daddy, wait!” Diluc yells as he sees the Night Elves running to the entrance. “They are being chased by something!” Diluc exclaims as he turns to Illidan and Kael’thas. Illidan walks to the edge where his son is and looks over the area. He sees many auras of the Night Elves, however, he also sees Legion forces pursuing them. From their auras, Illidan determines they are not Night Elf Wardens.

“Diluc is right. The Legion are chasing them! Inform our forces to help them!” Illidan orders the guard. The guard salutes and begins to run to give the orders. “Kael, we are going to have to fly into the front line” Illidan states as he faces Kael’thas. The prince nods as the Blood Elves in the corridor begin to get to safety, but one woman goes beside Diluc. 

“I will take you to safety, young one” she assures. She picks Diluc up into her arms and the boy looks at Illidan nervously. Illidan smiles to the boy reassuringly.

“I will be fine Diluc. It’s unlikely I’ll be seriously wounded from these forces” Illidan assures. The woman carries Diluc to safety and Illidan goes to Kael’thas. The demon hunter picks the prince up bridal style and flies to the Night Elves’ aid.

The Night elves are running from the Legion forces. The mages with their family members are trying to keep the Legion away from them, but it is not enough. They need more power than what they have. That is when they discover a possible shelter from the ones attacking them.

“That temple! We might be able to barricade there!” Jace shouts. The Night Elves run to the temple and hope that survival might be within their grasp. However, that hope is dashed as they see a demon’s wings flying toward them that has come from the temple. They stop running as they feel they are surrounded.

Then something stunning happens as they lament in fear. The demon lands in front of the Legion forces and puts down a Blood Elf. The demon brings out his warglaives and the Blood Elf begins to cast spells. The demon dashes to one of the enemies and slashes it with one of his glaives. The Blood Elf throws multiple fireballs into another enemy and kills it. 

The Night Elves hear commands and shouts from behind them and see Blood Elves, Naga, and Broken Draenei running into battle. The Night Elves have more hope again as their mages join in the battle against the Legion forces. The demons try to fight back against the Black Temple forces and the Night Elves, but their struggle is in vain. 

Illidan kills the last demon and turns to Kael’thas. He smiles and gestures to their forces.

“You all go back into the temple Kael. I’ll be back soon. And tell Diluc I am fine, I’m just taking care of some business” Illidan smiles. Kael’thas smiles and kisses Illidan’s cheek.

“I’d say these mages and their families need an explanation on who helped them” Kael’thas observes. Illidan walks toward the Night Elves as Kael’thas tells their forces to return to the temple. The Night Elves are still wary of Illidan as he gestures peacefully to them. 

“What are you all doing here in the Outlands? I have also noticed there are mages among you” Illidan greets. One of the mages steps forward cautiously and begins to speak.

“We will answer your questions when we know who you are” the mage states. 

“I am Illidan Stormrage. I am the master of this temple. Do not worry, we are enemies of the Legion” Illidan introduces as he bows to the Night Elves. The mage seems to be relieved and begins to speak.

“I am Altruis. I am an arcane mage of my order. We are here because we have been banished by the rest of our people” the mage states with his own bow. Illidan can guess who banished them and why. The art of magecraft has been outlawed since the end of the war 10,000 years ago.

“Come with me to the temple. We will be able to shelter you all from future attacks from the demons here” Illidan offers. Altruis looks back to the rest of the elves and they seem to agree to this sentiment. The mage nods to Illidan and the demon hunter begins leading the way. 

Illidan and the Night Elves arrive at the Black Temple and Vashj comes to greet them. She bows to Illidan and smiles to the Night Elves. 

“I am glad it was not the Wardens who came to our door. Diluc once again has a good eye for scouting” Vashj smiles. Illidan looks at Altruis and his people and gestures to Vashj.

“This is Lady Vashj. She leads the Naga forces here. She will be able to guide your 

people to where they can rest” Illidan introduces. Illidan sees the children among the elves and smiles down at them. “There are children that are around your ages here. I can take you all to where they usually reside during the day” Illidan smiles.

“I shall go with you. The children are cautious of strangers these days” Altruis offers. Illidan nods and Altruis looks at another mage. “You shall help the rest of our people inside Jace. I will see you shortly” Altruis says. Jace nods with a smile as Vashj begins to lead the Night Elves to where they can rest. 

Illidan and Altruis lead the children to a playroom to entertain the Blood Elf children and keep them safe. There are also caregivers in the room with entrances to a kitchen and side room on the right side of the hall. One of the children in the room is Diluc and he sees them coming in. The Night Elf children start to nervously make themselves comfortable in the room and Diluc comes to help them settle in.

“Hello! I am Diluc. This is where we spend our time while our parents are working in the temple” Diluc greets. The children begin feeling more comfortable as Diluc greets them. They think the human child is very kind. As the Night Elf children settle and start to play with the other children and the toys, Diluc runs towards Illidan. “Papa!” Diluc smiles as Illidan picks him up in his arms. Illidan smiles at Diluc as the boy places his head on his shoulder.

“You have a child yourself?” Altruis asks, curious. Illidan looks at Altruis and nods.

“He was found when Kael’thas was still in Azeroth. Diluc’s own kind treated him poorly after the Scourge ravaged the village he lived in” Illidan explains. Altruis nods then looks at the children in the playroom. The Blood Elf children seem to be welcoming the Night Elf children. The caregivers are giving them kindness as well.

Since their arrival to the Black Temple, Illidan and his followers have been nothing but kind to them. Illidan may be Malfurion’s brother, but Altruis sees the demon hunter acts nothing like the druid. He thinks his mages and their families will be able to be safe here as the battle against the Legion goes on. Altruis knows Illidan and his followers will be stalwart allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that is going to bite Altruis in the ass. Seriously people are just going to get betrayed by the end of this.


	9. The Beginning Of The Demon Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beginning to lay out the rest of the chapters as I write more of the story. That means there will be a final chapter count soonish. Been playing WoW again on a Night Elf Druid to try to remember what parts of the story in Burning Crusade is so I hope I am accurate in the order of the events.

While Illidan, Kael’thas and Vashj plan for the Legion’s attack upon the Black Temple, it has become clear they need a stronger army to combat them. The Night Elves’ arrival did give them more soldiers, but they are not specialized in combat against the Legion. Few in the temple have been in the War of the Ancients and have seen the Legion’s true power.

Only Illidan and Vashj truly know what the Legion are capable of and have the power to match against them. The door to the war room opens and Altruis walks inside. The mage bows as Illidan nods to him.

“I may have a solution to our problem Lord Illidan. I understand you have the skull of Gul’dan” Altruis suggests.

“Yes, but the power that was inside it is gone now. It is now just a trinket” Illidan explains. Altruis is now with the three of them around the command table and he looks confidently at Illidan. 

“With your power added to the skull, my mages and I may be able to have the same powers as the Legion as you do. That may bolster us in being a match for Kil’Jaeden’s forces” Alrtuis explains. Kael’thas’ and Vashj’s eyes widen at the suggestion as Illidan’s eyes narrow in determination. 

“Are you and your people sure you wish to do this? It can result in you not being able to fully see your loved ones again. You would only be able to see their magical auras” Illidan asks. Altruis looks at Illidan with certainty.

“We have spoken of that and we wish to do this for the greater good. This will be our sacrifice for Azeroth” Altruis replies. Illidan nods and takes out the skull of Gul’dan.

“I will begin the process, but not in this room. The roof of the temple should be suitable for this. We will begin transformations tomorrow at dawn” Illidan explains. 

“I will inform my people who want to participate in this. We will see you at dawn” Altruis replies. The Night Elf mage bows and begins to leave the room. Kael’thas looks at Illidan and sees the demon hunter falter once Altruis is out of the room.

“Are you sure you wish to do this? You look as ready as a student mage who is about to accidentally burn a bookshelf with a spell” Kael’thas asks, concerned. Illidan brightens a little at that and smiles at the Blood Elf prince.

“I take it you are speaking of personal experience” Illidan smiles. Kael’thas shakes his head and chuckles a little.

“I do not know how many instructors I made upset by accidently setting their precious tomes on fire. I am betting I was not the only student who did that” Kael’thas smiles. Vashj lets out a laugh as she reminisces in her own memories.

“I still remember when I accidentally shot an instructor's shoulder as I was still learning the bow. Let’s just say I am happy he was very forgiving” Vashj smiles. Illidan’s smile disappears as he remembers what he is about to do.

“I am only worried of how their bodies will respond to such power all at once Kael. I was lucky to survive it, truth be told” Illidan answers Kael'thas' question. 

“I will be beside you then as this happens. You are not alone in this endeavor” Kael’thas states with conviction. Illidan smiles at this and is grateful for his prince’s assistance.

When the time for the transformations is near, Illidan and Kael’thas are surprised that many Blood Elves wish to become demon hunters as well. One of the elves who have come to the transformation site is Kayn Sunfury. These Blood Elves along with most of the Night Elves wish to be transformed to fight the Legion.

They are all prepared for the ritual and Altruis steps forward first as the skull of Gul’dan, now filled with power, floats in front of him. Altruis nods to Illidan signaling he is ready. Illidan motions toward the skull to transfer power into Altruis. A green beam of light and power hits Alrtuis’s eyes and he screams in immeasurable pain. Bat-like wings sprout from his back and the beam disappears. 

The wings go back into his back to be summoned at will later on. Altruis has his eyes tightly shut as he is still in some pain. When he composes himself, he opens his eyes to reveal nothing but fel-green light that is now his eyes. He cannot see anything and does not know where to walk. Kael’thas summons Al’ar as he sees the dilemma and the phoenix flies to Altruis.

“Follow the sound of my voice dear warrior, There is seating this way” Al’ar guides the new demon hunter. Altruis follows Al’ar to a seating area and rests in the seat.

As the transformations go on, Al’ar guides each of them to a seat to rest their newly acquired eyes and body. Unfortunately as expected, there are some that did not survive the transformation. They died in agony as the power assaulted their eyes and bodies. Illidan and the new demon hunters have resolved their sacrifices will not be in vain. 

Blindfolds were handed to the new demon hunters and their weapons shall be forged in the coming weeks. Illidan is relieved that most of them survived their ordeal and will be able to gain the ability to see magical energies with much teaching. Vashj should be able to help in that regard considering she taught Illidan how to use his own magical sight. 

The coming months will be challenging for the new demon hunters, but Illidan has faith that the Illidari will be a force to be reckoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny note is that I would figure there would be training accidents. Especially setting bookshelves on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Al'ar=best mount/pet


End file.
